American Soul Reaper
by Sarah1994
Summary: What if Uryu had a long distance cousin that was the same as Ichigo and had one parent that was a Quincy and another that was a Soul Reaper? What if Aizen tried to change her into a Soul Reaper/Hollow Hybrid when she was just a few months old? (Full Summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**American Soul Reaper**

**By: Sarah1994**

**Summary:** What if Uryu had a long distance cousin that was the same as Ichigo and had one parent that was a Quincy and another that was a Soul Reaper? What if Aizen tried to change her into a Soul Reaper/Hollow Hybrid when she was just a few months old? So to keep her safe the other Visards, her parents, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Tessai Tsukabishi, Isshin Kurosaki, and Masaki Kurosaki all decide to hide her in America only visiting her home town, Karakura Town, every so often. Now she's back to help Ichigo, Visards, as well as to finally help put an end to Aizen not only for herself but for her friends, the Visards. Is she doing it for Shinji or Ichigo? Will she fall in love with the man that saved her life or her childhood that she knew her whole life and is a few months older then she is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Its early morning and my mom just woke me up to get ready for my first day at a new school in my home town. It's been almost seven years since I last visited Karakura Town. My parents and I are living at Urahara shop with Uncles Kisuke and Tessai, Aunt Yoruichi, Jinta, and Ururu until we can find a place. I've been in town for three days and I haven't seen Ichigo yet but I'm in the same class as him as well as my cousin Uryu. I walk out to where everyone is and see that everyone is eating breakfast.

"Morning everyone." I say as I sit down.

"Good morning my little princess." Dad says as he hugs me. I look down on the table and see that Uncle Tessai has set down a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Thanks Uncle Tessai." He nods and walks off. I start to eat and I hear my mom talking to me.

"So sweetie have you called Ichigo and told him that you are back?" I shake my head while I swallow my eggs.

"No, I wanted to see the look on his face when I walked into class." I smile my most famous and devilish smile. Everyone laughs while mom nods her head. I look at the time and see that I have to go. I kiss mom, dad, and Aunt Yoruichi and give everyone a hug before running out of the house and start walking to school. On the way I feel other Soul Reapers besides the ones I know. _Great I'm going to have to show myself sooner than I had hoped._ I think as I walk to the class that I am in. I look at my watch and see that classes started about five minutes. I knock and the teacher comes to the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm the new transfer student." I say smiling brightly.

"Aw, yes come on in and introduce yourself." She moves aside as I walk in. I look around and I see Ichigo staring into space like always. I chuckle and then I see Uryu I smile at him and he just nods back. "Class we have a new transfer student from America." Ichigo looks up and goes wide eyed. I just smile and shake my head in disappointment. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Ok. Hi everyone my name is Kayley Ishida. I'm a distant cousin of Uryu and a childhood friend of Ichigo. I was born in Karakura Town but I was raised in the USA. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I bow to them then turn to the teacher. "Sensei, would it be ok if I sat next to Ichigo?"

"Yes you may and if you need anything just ask him and he will help." I nod and walk over to the empty seat next to Ichigo. I sit down and the teacher starts the lecture. Ichigo leans over and asks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Kayley?" I look over with a hurt face.

"Is that anyway to talk to your longtime friend? Geez I'm not here five minutes and you are already being mean to me."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry but I'm serious why are you back here? It's not safe."

"Why because of the winter war coming? Or is it because of you not having control of your inner Hollow?" I whisper in his ear. He looks at me in pure shock.

"How…"

"How did I know all that? Simple I'm like you Ichigo. I'm a Soul Reaper/Hollow Hybrid a.k.a Visard. I'm not as stupid as you may think. I've been one since I was a baby Ichigo and its all thanks to that jackass Aizen. I'm here to help. I'll explain more at lunch that way I can tell the other Soul Reapers that are in this class who I am." I turn back to the lesson that's going on wondering how I'm going to tell everyone who I am.

At lunch I was introduced to Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Chad Sado, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. I knew that Toshiro is the captain of squad ten and Rukia is Byakuya's adopted sister as well as that she was in Uncle Jushiro's squad. That and I already knew Renji since he is a friend of mine that I met years ago. "Kayley, what are you doing here?" Renji asks.

"I just moved back course you would know that if you hadn't been so busy the last three days." I answered while I'm hugging the life out of him.

"Ok. Kayley now that you've met everyone I want to know how the hell you knew all about me and the others." Everyone besides Uryu and Renji, who know what I am, looks at Ichigo confused.

"I already answered that question Ichigo. I'm like you." I look at Ichigo and I can tell he's about to lose his cool. I sigh. "Ok, maybe this will help. Besides it looks like we have incoming." I grab my Soul Candy and pop it into my mouth. I turn around and a hollow is just coming in from Hueco Mundo. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" I whisper. "HADO 31 SHAKKAHO!" I yell and then the Hollow is gone.

Everyone looks at me in awe. Then Captain Hitsugaya asks. "Ok, so you're a Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"No, I'm known as a Forbidden Child. My mother is a Soul Reaper that is now considered a traitor to the Soul Society. My father is Uryu's father's cousin. I'm also the adopted Niece to your captain Rukia as well as the granddaughter of the Head-Captain."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Uryu exclaims.

"You're kidding right? The head captain never had a child." Toshiro says.

"That's because she went by Uncle Jushiro's last name. So no one would treat her different just because of who her father is. Only the one in Squad One know that she is his daughter. And don't give me that look Renji I would have told you but mom and dad thought it was better not to tell anyone at the time." After that the bell rang and we all went inside but I was pulled to the side by Shinji as we walked down the hall. Next thing I know he has his lips on mine. I kiss him back as I moan. We break apart and are panting. "I hate it when you do that. What are you doing here?" I say while he has his forehead on mine.

He smiles that famous smile and says. "I'm working on trying to convince Ichigo to join us. But now that you're here I think I have a plan and you're a part of it."

"Oh, you've caught my interest. What do I need to do?" I look right into the eyes of the man I've loved ever since I was I little girl.

"You're going to let me and Hiyori kidnap you on your way home with Ichigo. Get him to take you to his house. Say that you want to see his family since it's been years. I'll call your mom and let her know that you won't be home for a few days." I nod and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We better head back to class." We walk back to class and I see Ichigo tense when he sees me walk in with Shinji. I ignore it and walk over to him. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah what's up?" he asks looking down at me since I'm about five inches shorter than he is.

"Is it ok if I walk home with you after school? I want to see the girls and Uncle Isshin. Since the last time I saw them was seven years ago."

"Yeah, I really think Yuzu and Karin would love to see you again."

"Cool." I say as I sit in my seat. I turn to Shinji and give him a look that tells him that we're good to go. The rest of the day went by with no events. I could feel Ichigo's stare at me throughout the rest of the day. I mentally grinned because I may have always loved Shinji but I had the hugest crush on Ichigo ever since we were five. If I was ever asked who I liked more I could never answer even now I can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

I'm sitting on Shinji's lap waiting for Ichigo to show up. Something that I never knew was that Shinji wasn't the one that planned my fake kidnapping it was all Kensei's idea. "Shinji, would you stop rubbing my thigh you're starting to turn me on and you won't be able to help me until after everything is done with Ichigo's training." I whisper into his ear and he chuckles.

"You love it when I do it and you know it." He whispers back. I smack his chest and stand up and walk over to Kensei. He looks and my fumed face and smirks.

"Not a word Kensei." I say as I stand by him, with my arms across my chest and leaning against the wall, glaring at Shinji.

"I wasn't going to say a word." He says as Ichigo walks into the Warehouse.

"There you are you bastard. Where is Kayley?" he yells as he walk feather in. I face palm as Shinji walks over grabs my wrist and pulls me to him.

"She's right here. Safe as I promised although I don't know why we would hurt her when she's one of us." He lifts my chin and kisses me. I push him away.

"You'll be lucky that I don't kill you for even saying that to him in the first place Shinji." I yell then turn to Ichigo and see that he's pissed and about to do something stupid. I walk over and put my hand on his check and move his head so he's looking at me. "Ichigo, they are the only ones that can help you control your inner hollow. Uncle Kisuke told me what happened at that Soul Society and what happened the last time you faced the Arrancars. Please let them test you and see if they can help."

He sighs and nods. I throw my arms around him neck and hug him close. "I'm only doing this for two reasons Kayley. One is you. I care too much about you to see you get hurt by my inner hollow. Two is everyone that's around me that I have to protect. I can't afford to not be able to move because he wants out." He whispers in my ear. I nod my head with my face in the crock of his neck. I let go and give him a smile. We turn to everyone else and he says. "What do I need to do?"

I see Shinji smiling. "It's simple we have to see your Hollow." Ichigo looks at me with a frightened face. "Oh and I forgot to mention that to help you bring it out you'll be fighting Kayley there." I see the scared look in Ichigo's eyes.

I pull him down so I can talk in his ear. "Ichigo, it'll be ok you won't hurt me. The others will step in once we all see your Hollow. I promise." I pull away and give him a reassuring smile. He nods. I walk a ways away then turn back to face him. "Ready Ichigo? I'll tell you right now that I'm not going to go easy on you." I say and pull my mask on. He nods and we start. It doesn't take long for his hallow to take over and I'm pushed back. Everyone jumps and stops Ichigo. Shinji removes his mask with his Zanpakuto.

"Congratulations Ichigo. We'll train you. Lisa you're in charge today." Shinji tells everyone. I walk over to see if Ichigo's ok.

"Hey you ok Ichigo?" I ask

"Yeah. I didn't hurt you did I?" he says.

"No, besides that bump on the head I'll be ok. I told you that you wouldn't be able to hurt me." I chuckle. I turn around to walk off when he grabs my arm and pulls me into and embrace. I look up at him. "What's up?"

"Thanks Kayley." He says, let's go of me, and walks off.

All of a sudden I'm lifted and thrown over someone shoulder I look up and over my shoulder to see that it was Shinji. "Kayley and I will be in my room for a while so if you need anything just call my cell." He calls to everyone I see everyone having their knowing smirks and Ichigo just looking plan confused. I glare at everyone as he walks into his room, shuts the door, and locks it. He then tosses me on the bed. "Now my darling, where were we before you walked off?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Ichigo and I turn to everyone else and he says. "What do I need to do?"

I see Shinji smiling. "It's simple we have to see your Hollow." Ichigo looks at me with a frightened face. "Oh and I forgot to mention that to help you bring it out you'll be fighting Kayley there." I see the scared look in Ichigo's eyes.

I pull him down so I can talk in his ear. "Ichigo, it'll be ok you won't hurt me. The others will step in once we all see your Hollow. I promise." I pull away and give him a reassuring smile. He nods. "Ready Ichigo? I'll tell you right now that I'm not going to go easy on you." I say and pull my mask on. He nods and we start. It doesn't take long for his hallow to take over and I'm pushed back. Everyone jumps and stops Ichigo. Shinji removes his mask with his Zanpakuto.

"Congratulations Ichigo. We'll train you. Lisa you're in charge today." Shinji tells everyone. I walk over to see if Ichigo's ok.

"Hey you ok Ichigo?" I ask

"Yeah. I didn't hurt you did I?" he says.

"No, besides that bump on the head I'll be ok. I told you that wouldn't hurt me." I chuckle. I turn around to walk off when he grabs my arm. I look back at him. "What's up?"

"Thanks Kayley." He says and walks off.

All of a sudden I'm lifted and thrown over someone shoulder I look up and over my shoulder to see that it was Shinji. "Kayley and I will be in my room for a while so if you need anything just call my cell." He calls to everyone I see everyone having their knowing smirks and Ichigo just looking plan confused. He walks into his room, shuts the door, and locks it. He then tosses me on the bed. "Now my sweet, where were we before you walked off? Oh I remember."

He walks over to me while I'm sitting up on the bed. "Shinji, everyone will hear if we do this." I tell him trying to get him to change his mind. But he just smirks and keeps walking towards me.

"So, let them hear your screams then." He grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss but not just any kiss. One full of passion and lust. I feel his thong slide across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly grant. While we are fighting for dominance he slides his arms around my waist but not before he sits down on the bed and moves me to where I'm straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck and have one of my hands in his hair.

I tug his hair a bit and I hear a small growl escape his throat I smile into the kiss. He starts to moves his hands up under my shirt while I'm starting to slide my hands down his chest. One of his hands finds one of my breasts and starts to squeeze it. I break the kiss and pull his shirt off then toss it to the floor while I grind my hips against his. He does the same shirt and bra. He then takes one of my breasts into his mouth.

"Shinji…" I gasp while I throw my head back and moan. I feel my core getting wetter and him hardening as he has my breasts in his mouth and I'm grinding my hips into him. I look back at him and get an idea. I push him down so he's lying down on the bed. I grab his tie and tie his hands around the bar of the bed frame so he can't stop me. "Now it's my turn." I say with a smile on my face as I undo his belt and pants. I pull both his pants and boxers down. I take one finger and stroke upward on his already hard member.

He groans and lifts his head to look at me. I see the pleasure on his face as I slowly wrap my hand around his member and start to pump it nice and slow. He throws his head back and bits his lip to stop himself from letting me hear him. "Come on Shinji. I want to hear you as I'm doing this for you." I move my other hand and untie his hands. My grip around his member tightens and I start to pump it faster. His moans and groans make me even more turned on.

I pump him for a good 5 minutes when he says. "Don't…stop Kayley." I finally take him in my mouth and that throws him over the edge after the third time I bobbed my head down he yells my name and comes in my mouth. I look up at him while I swallow his come and see that I had done a nice job pleasuring him. He grabs my arms and pulls me into another kiss while flipping us over so I'm on my back lying on the bed. "I think these have been on you long enough." He whispers and takes my skirt and my thong off and tosses them to the floor with all the others that have been left to be forgotten about.

He starts to move down my body giving me small kisses along the way. I lift myself up onto my elbows and watch as he licks the outside of my pussy. The feeling sends shivers up my spine. He slowly starts to lick, suck, and nibble on my clit while putting a finger inside me core. "You're already _so_ wet." He says and starts pulling and pushing his finger in and out of me I throw my head back and moan.

Soon after he adds a second then a third. "Mm….Shinji I'm….I'm going to come." I say and he thrusts his fingers in me harder and faster and he hits my G-Spot. "Oh god…Shinji. There…right there…mmhm." He moves faster.

"Come on baby. Come for me." He says as he hits my G-Spot over and over. I moan and after another minute or so I reach my climax yelling his name and come on his fingers. "That my girl." He whispers in my ear then kisses me.

I start to get turned on again but it I worse than it was before. "Shinji, I need you…inside me…please." I beg while trying to catch my breath.

"As you with my sweet." He say and position himself between my legs at me entrance. He looks at me as if asking for permission I nod my head. With it being my first time actually having sex and not just foreplay I'm a little nervous.

Just as he's about to enter me his phone rings. He grabs it and answers. "Yes?" after a while he sighs. "Ok. We'll be out in a minute." He hangs up and looks at me and says. "That was Kensei. It looks like Ichigo is about to snap. He's asked us to come help." I nod and we both get off the bed and put on some cloths. Luckily Kensei had stopped by the house and picked up some cloths for me.

We walk out to see everyone but Ichigo and Hiyori, who were fighting, staring at us with knowing smirks. "Shut it all of you." I tell them as a walk over towards Ichigo and Hiyori. "Ok what is it this time Hiyori?" I ask not really wanting to hear about it but know I'm going to hear it any way.

"This dumbass doesn't think that this is training him." She practically yells. I sigh and shake my head. _Shinji and I were interrupted because these idiots didn't explain to him that this is just the pre-training._

I look at Ichigo and see that he's about to explode. "Ichigo, did Lisa or anyone of them tell you that this is just to make you stronger so you CAN control your inner hollow?" I ask already knowing the answer.

He shakes his head and answers. "No, they left that part out. They had my running on this thing." He points to the treadmill.

I face palm and turn to everyone. "Really you guys? I can easily tell you that if needed he could stay in that form for about five maybe six days before it started to affect him. You guys should have been able to tell." Giving them a teasing smirk. I see the look in Shinji's eyes saying that he isn't happy that we were interrupted because of this.

"Ok then let's get him on the real training. He will fight you first Kayley." I see the confused look on Ichigo's face from the corner of my eye. I just nod. "Now Ichigo if you'll just follow us we can get started." We start walking when my phone rings and it's my now ex.

"I'll be down soon guys. Lisa can you fill in for me?" she nods and I walk out of the warehouse. I answer the phone. "Hey Michael, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Was thinking of you and thought I'd give you a call."

"Yeah so why are you up it's got to be one in the morning there."

"Couldn't sleep. Listen Kayley I'm sorry about last week. I never should have said though thing. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm not mad that you said them Mike I'm more upset that you actually believed that what you were saying was the truth. But hey I don't want to talk about this. Let's catch up." We talk and before I know it we've talked for a half hour. "Oh crap. Hey Mike I got to go. But it was great talking to you. I'll call you in a couple of days if I can. Love you."

"That's cool and love you too. Talk to you soon." I hang up my phone as I'm walking down to the basement that is the training grounds. I see that Love is in fighting Ichigo. I walk over and stand by Shinji.

"Hey, what took you?" he asks.

"Sorry was talking to a friend from back in the States. So what'd I miss?"

"The usual." I see that Shinji is still peeved that Kensei interrupted us.

I move my hand to the side of his face and pull him into a kiss. After a few minutes I pull away. "Don't be mad at him. To be honest I'm somewhat thankful that he called because I'm still not sure that I'm fully ready. So there's no need to be mad at Kensei, Shinji and you know that." I whisper.

He nods. "I know. But I can't keep doing this anymore."

I look at him in the eyes and all I see in them is an empty void. "Shinji, what are you talking about?"

He sighs. "I'm saying that it's over between us Kayley." I back away from him shaking my head with tears in my eyes. I look at him to find that he's walking over to Hachi. I turn to go back up stairs and run into Kensei's chest.

"It's ok Kay. He's an idiot for giving you up." He whispers in my ear and wraps his arm around me. I just cry into his chest. It doesn't take long for everyone including Hiyori to figure out what's wrong with me and I hear her yelling and screaming at how much Shinji is a stupid dumbass or something like that. I then hear Ichigo's screams and I know that he's done it. _He did it. He's in control of his Hollow._ I pull my face from Kensei's chest and see Ichigo standing there perfectly fine. He looks at me confused and walks over to me and pulls me from Kensei's arms into his.

"What's wrong Kayley?" he asks. I whisper in his ear what happened and bagged him not to do anything foolish. He nods and says. "That's fine but you're staying at my place for a few nights. Alright?" I nod and look up at him and smile which he returns with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I walk down to the basement that is the training grounds. I see that Love is in fighting Ichigo. I walk over and stand by Shinji.

"Hey, what took you?" he asks.

"Sorry was talking to a friend from back in the States. So what'd I miss?"

"The usual." I see that Shinji is still peeved that Kensei interrupted us.

I move my hand to the side of his face and pull him into a kiss. After a few minutes I pull away. "Don't be mad at him. To be honest I'm somewhat thankful that he called because I'm still not sure that I'm fully ready. So there's no need to be mad at Kensei, Shinji and you know that." I whisper.

He nods. "I know. But I can't keep doing this anymore."

I look at him in the eyes and all I see in them is an empty void. "Shinji, what are you talking about?"

He sighs. "I'm saying that it's over between us Kayley." I back away from him shaking my head with tears in my eyes. I look at him to find that he's walking over to Hachi. I turn to go back up stairs and run into Kensei's chest.

"It's ok Kay. He's an idiot for giving you up." He whispers in my ear and wraps his arm around me. I just cry into his chest. It doesn't take long for everyone including Hiyori to figure out what's wrong with me and I hear her yelling and screaming at how much Shinji is a stupid dumbass or something like that. I then hear Ichigo's screams and I know that he's done it. _He did it. He's in control of his Hollow._ I pull my face from Kensei's chest and see Ichigo standing there perfectly fine. He looks at me confused and walks over to me and pulls me from Kensei's arms into his.

"What's wrong Kayley?" he asks. I whisper in his ear what happened and bagged him not to do anything foolish. He nods and says. "That's fine but you're staying at my place for a few nights. Alright?" I nod and look up at him and smile which he returns with his own.

It's been a week since then and I'm still at Ichigo's. He won't let me leave knowing what Shinji did to me. Right now I'm on the phone with mom because she and dad are freaking out because they are at the warehouse and I'm not there. "Relax mom I'm just staying over at Ichigo's." I sigh as Ichigo walks into his room. I give him a smile as he hands me my drink.

"Why are you staying there your father and I were told that you were staying over here to spend time alone with Shinji." I look up at Ichiro and see that he's getting pissed. I had my mom on speaker thinking that it'd be ok but I guess not.

"Mom, Shinji dumped me and I needed a friend so Ichigo said for me to come over. Isn't that right, Ichi?" I give him pleading eyes not to tell them the whole truth. He nods in understanding.

"That's right. I didn't mean to cause trouble." He gives me a wink and I feel my cheeks grow worm and I know that I'm blushing.

"That's ok Ichigo. But Princess why didn't you just text us?" Dad asks

"I'm sorry dad. Really I am. But I think I'll stay here a couple more days so I can calm down some more if that's ok with you guys. Uncle Isshin said that I could stay as long as I want." I say.

"Ok Princess but only as long as it's ok with Isshin."

"Ok, thanks dad. I'll call you and mom later. Love you both." I hang up before hearing a reply because I'm about to break down again. Ichigo sees this and pulls me into his lap as he is sitting on his bed and I cry into his chest. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Ichi. I just don't know what to do any more." I say into his chest.

"It's ok Kayley. You know that I don't care but I know this may not be the best time but I need to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you for years now." I look at him with tears running down my cheeks. As he continues. "I'll be honest with you Kayley every time I saw you with him I would think something like what does she even see in him but then when I saw him kiss you and even when he practically dragged you to his room I wanted to punch him. If you hadn't begged me not to do anything stupid when you told me what he did. I more than likely would have tried to kill him."

I looked at him in shock._ He was jealous of Shinji._ I thought as he continued. "I have always thought of you as my first love Kayley ever since we were five and as time grew so did my feelings for you." _He's liked me for as long as I liked him which is longer than I did with Shinji._ "I love you Kayley and nothing can change the way I feel about you."

I feel tears start to fill my eyes again but this time they're tears of joy and happiness. "Oh Ichi, I can't tell you how happy you've just made me. For I have had the same feeling for you as you have for me. Like you I thought that I could love no one more than I did you but I was scared that you didn't feel the same and I didn't want to ruin the relationship we already had. I got with Shinji because I thought that one that I loved him and two I thought it would help me get over you." When I finished I saw the happiness in his eyes and that brought a smile to my face.

We sat there just like that talking about all the times that we got each other into so much trouble when Ichigo asks me something that I've only dreamed about. "So Kayley Ishida would you like to become my girlfriend?" I look at him in shock at the sudden question.

After the shock wears off I squeal and throw my arms around his neck while saying. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Ichigo Kurosaki." He hugs me back. We pull away and are about to kiss when we hear someone clearing their throat. I turn to look and see that it was Uncle Isshin. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

"I heard a squeal and thought my little niece needed my help but I guess I should call your dad Kayley, and tell him that you and Ichigo are finally together." He had a smug look in his eyes.

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINALLY DAD/UNCLE?!" Ichigo and I yell at the same time. _Great now I'll never hear the end of this from dad._ I think as Ichigo and I are left alone again. Little did either of us know what the future held for the both of us.


End file.
